Lovers meet
by Tramaccubus
Summary: Emily Fields loves Katherine Pierce


Day 1st: Lovers meet each other for the first time

Katherine is waiting the train while talking to her beautiful girlfriend Emily. They were both so excited and freaking out, they couldn't wait to be in each other arms. Katherine plans to seduce her girlfriend and make her go crazy about her so she took cute and sexy clothes without her family knowing and needs to change her clothes in the train. She put burning red lipstick because Emily is weak on it and she's gonna want her. Katherine put her hair up in a queen style and wore a shiny long black coat, tight black jeans and higheels. Emily was doing her exam at university as fast as she could so she won't be late to pick up Katherine from the station but it was hard to concentrate on her questions when her mind was filled with love and passion. Her friends would ask her why she is looking so sexy today, in that dark red skirt and a low-cut blouse, but she was ignoring them. She was reading her questions but she couldn't concentrate on answering them because her imagination. All she was thinking of were Katherine's lips, how they kiss her… Being in the train and being impatient to be with her lover just made Katherine desire Emily so much, so badly, like her body, heart and soul were on fire. She was listening to music and every song would remind her of Emily and her imagination…it took her far away, like she wasn't in the train but actually with her girlfriend. Emily's lips slowly go down on her neck and she hardly breathes…suddenly Katherine woke up from her imagine because the train stopped on a station near so she bites her lip thinking that soon she'll finally meet Emily, who is barely concentrating on her exam but when she saw what time is it, she started answering so fast because she needs to run on the station. Quick, quick, quicker and she did her exam and left the university running to her lover. Katherine goes into the toilet to change her clothes… She started undressing and while she was unbuttoning her blouse she was thinking of Emily and got a sexual tension. She changed her clothes and wore a little black dress skin tight and low-cut with sexy lace garters. Emily was in a hurry to get on the station on time and she was hardly breathing not because of the rush but because of her desire to be with her lover. As soon as she walked on the station, she took red lipstick from her bag and put it on her cherry soft lips knowing that Katherine adore red color and her lips. The train is supposed to be in the station but its late few minutes and lovers are so impatient. They both say CMON, CMON, and CMON…

When the train stopped their hearts received triple dose of adrenaline. Katherine had a fear if Emily won't like her so she was slowly, elegantly leaving the train. In the crowd their eyes found each other and their hearts stopped. Girls put their hands on their faces and started crying then ran to each other. When they hugged like world exploded. None of them didn't want to let go, just to stay in that moment forever saying "I love you". Their hearts were so filled with joy, love and happiness they never felt before in their lives. They were on the road to Emily's home smiling to each other, being shy, wanting the whole world disappear so they're alone, and soon Katherine slowly hold Emily's hand and they were so cute walking down the streets. When they got into the apartment Ems was so shy level while Kath would talk about them Ems changes the subject talking about food.

-Kath: Would you mind if I take your lipstick off (comes closer to Ems)

-Ems: Umm I bought a strawberry cake but I didn't ask if you like strawberries…

Katherine was convinced that Emily doesn't like her so she's thinking of giving up… but Emily wanted her so much but she was scared to approach her.

On TV was a good romantic movie so Emily sat on the sofa to watch it.

Katherine sat next to her and as the movie was going on she was coming closer to Emily who noticed that but was pretending she doesn't. Their hands touched and their desire was getting higher.

Their bodies were so close that they couldn't get any closer and their lips slowly touched. Once they kissed their hearts, bodies and souls became one. They lay on the sofa covered with blanket, watching the romantic movie and eating chips. It was such a warm night; sun and moon were in love, stars were jealous… Lovers fell asleep in each other arms before the clock would tick the midnight.


End file.
